Ryou chronicles
by lostkitty91
Summary: here is your chance to have a story written about you and ryou. read inside for info. from author of you and Kish
1. Chapter 1

hi this is me Kisshufan4eva

this is my new fanfic for ryou fangirls: ryou chronicles.

state in your review your name, persoanlity,looks and what you would like to happen between you and ryou.

hope you enjoy! review away.


	2. Ice Jade Icerwa and Ryou chronicle 1

Im so sorry I kept you waiting for so long I've had a lot on my mind and been busier than normal. I apologise to these great reviewers: mewmewice, LatinHottie, frozen glass, NiniaAnabelleJane, UnknownOneesama, Kishishcool and sasami1996.

**Anyway here it is ' Mewmewices' story! Hope you enjoy!**

**The chronicle of **Ice Jade Icerwa and Ryou!!

The blond boy sat bored on the bench rubbing the two tickets between his fingers.

Ichigo didn't want to come with him to the fair. He had noone else to go with.

He then spun round at the sound of a twig snapping. There was someone coming.

I stopped in my tracks. Ryou was sitting on the bench. He was in the same area as me! And he was looking at me!!

Sigh… he's so cute.

" Hi." I waved at him nervously knowing I was blushing bright red.

He nodded at me in return but gazed down at two pieces of Paper in his hand.

" What are those?" I asked peeping at them.

" Tickets to the fair." He mumbled.

" Oooh! I love the fair!" I exclaimed with excitement.

He raised his eyebrows at my big declaration.

I laughed nervously not looking him in the eyes.

Ohhh he was making me so nervous! Just looking at him made me want to hide in a hole or something…

He looked back down at the tickets then looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

' Would you like to go?' he asked.

I stepped backwards in surprise. He wants ME to go?

' Yes please!' I exclaimed loudly.

I can't believe what's just happened!

Im so lucky!

(at the fair.)

' Ryou! Don't push! Im first in line!'

' Whatever.'

He winked at the guy at the stall who laughed nervously shooed away the people standing in the line before Ryou.

I sighed looking away frowning.

Thinks he's so great because he's a rich boy.

Though it did get me on the ride first.

' Shall we buy some candy floss?' he asked fishing out his wallet, which was packed with fivers.

RYOU!!!! HES SO RICH!

' Ryou put the money away it will attract mobbers!' I winced as he fished two fivers out and rubbed between his fingers giving them a smug look.

' Aww you worried about me?' he said in a loud whisper his eyes gazing deep into mine.

I looked down quickly a deep blush spreading across my cheeks.

' NO!' I exclaimed flicking my hair in a confident way so I looked convincing.

I turned around and winced to myself.

SO EMBARASSING!

' So why are you blushing?' ryou whispered in my ear his face just inches from mine.

' ARRGH!' I squealed stepping away from him my heart beating a mile a minute.

Why did he have to get so close!

I checked my watch and mumbled about meeting with friends and rushed away my face bright red.

Im such a fool.

I sighed as I sat down on the uncomfortable bench in the park.

I made such a fool of myself the other day running away with no real excuse.

I really liked Ryou too and I blew the only day I could spend time with him.

I sighed again but felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned round to meet the blue pools that were Ryous eyes.

' Uh… hi.' I mumbled turning away from him.

I flinched as I realized he was sitting next to me.

' Hey…'

I turned to him my eyes shy and timid.

' Thanks for the day out.' He said raising his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and hung my head in shame realising I had never thanked him for it.

' Uh. I forgot. But I really..'

' Its ok you'll just have to say thanks the next time we go out.'

Next time we go out??

' Nani?'

he yawned stretching up.

' Yeah. We go out again if you want.'

' YEAH!'

He laughed at me giving me a smile that seemed special to me.

' I mean yeah.' I blushed.

' See you around!' he waved.

' See ya!' I exclaimed my eyes now big and bright.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW!**


	3. Kiame and Ryou Chronicle 2

Hello crazy fangirls! I have been off fanficiton for a while and a lot of my stories are incomplete. : S but now im back and ready to roll (XD) hope you are still enjoying this fanficiton!

**Now its time for Latin Hotties story: **

**Kiame and Ryou chronicle 3!**

' I'm going now Mum!' I shouted doing up my trainers kneeling in the hallway.

' Ok honey! Don't be late!'

' Hai!' I stretched up and rushed out of the door my schoolbag hanging loosely on my shoulder.

Today was the day! I was now 15 years old and was plucking up the courage to achieve something amazing.

I was going to ask Satoshi out. He's a boy in my science class.

He had dark brown hair which was pushed back in a laidback way and owned bright hazel eyes which were always glinting with intelligence.

I jumped up once in excitement and carried on sprinting through the pathway a great big smile stretching across my face.

Nothing could distract me from my mission today.

Suddenly, a figure stepped in front of me before I had time to slow down.

' Argh!' I screamed as I skidded on the leafy surface bumping hardly into the figure in front of me.

I lay on the floor rubbing my head and moaning to myself.

' Gomen…' I started to say to the person beside but stopped in my apology.

He was a boy. Taller than Satoshi and not as smiley. Blond hair fluttered across his eyes, which were a light ocean blue that sparkled so brightly in the clearing.

' Uh… ' I forgot what I was going to say my eyes wide in surprise.

' Don't worry about it.' He later declared lifting himself up from the ground brushing himself down.

I gazed down at leaves fluttering gracefully across the floor brushing by my feet.

What just happened? The only boy I blush about is Satoshi.

So why couldn't I stop looking at the boy In front of me?

He looked back at me with a confused look.

' Aren't you going to get up?' he asked holding out his hand to me.

I reached out for his hand nervously and immediately blushed again as he clasped my hand, his grip tight.

It was like it was just him and me in that place. That time. That day.

' Arigatou! ' I smiled feeling my face redden again.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away his gaze not fixed on me anymore.

' Wait! What's your name?' I exclaimed my face eager as he turned to me again his face an expression of seriousness.

' Ryou.' He muttered parting his hair out of his eyes for a moment.

I smiled and fidgeted with my own hair twirling the strands between my fingers.

' You?' he later said his gaze questioning.

' Im Kiame!' I smiled glad I had something to say in the awkwardness.

I then realised how long I must have been standing there smiling at him.

' I must go! Im late!' I smiled once more then spun round to the direction of school setting off into a sprint again.

' That was so embarrassing!' I winced to my friend Ichigo as we lined up for dinners at lunch.

When I entered form room late I was forced to stand up in front of the whole class and make a speech about how stupid I am!

Satoshi was there too. His gaze intent on me.

Ichigo and me sat opposite Moe and Miwa who were giggling about the new teacher they were crushing on.

Ichigo sighed then turned her head with a joyful face.

' Hey Kiame can you come to where I work today? I want you to meet my other friends!'

' Sure!' I smiled nodding eagerly.

I had nothing planned.

(Later.)

Ryou worked at café mew. He smiled at me when I walked in.

I just squealed and begged ichigo to tell me where the bathroom is.

I eventually returned my face a vision of bright red.

' Kiame.' I heard ryou mumble by me.

' Yes?' I squeaked trying not to get lost in his eyes again.

' Would you like to work here?' he inquired holding up a light blue waitress outfit.

Same blue as Ryous eyes….

I blushed at my thoughts and merely nodded.

' Good. I wanted to see you again.' He declared handing the outfit to me.

' What?' I blurted out in disbelief.

' I was thinking all day how cute you were after the accident.'

He then smiled at me a cheeky shine in his eyes.

' I want to get to know you better.'

I smiled and jumped up and down laughing.

' Thanks Ryou!'

I rushed towards Ichigo delighted at the news I was going to give.

I was going to work here at this GORGEOUS café.

And also…

I looked towards ryou who smirked at my excitable mood his smile making me blush.

And also the most GORGEOUS boy will be here whenever I come!

Yay!

**Did u like my fan girl friends? Review!**


	4. Sasami and Ryou Chronicle 3

**Im glad people are getting back into this fic. Woo!**

**Anyway here is 'Frozen glass' Ryou story.**

**Sasami and Ryou chronicle 4.**

' No Kish I can't do that!' I exclaimed at disbelief at his question stepping backwards uneasily.

I can't fight against the Mew mews they were my friends! I really liked Kish but I will never hurt my friends for him.

He gazed at me hurt clear in his eyes making my heart pound in guilt.

' But I thought you loved me.'

I flinched at this statement. I was going out with Kish because I thought I did love him when we first started off.

But then he became aggressive.

I wasn't so sure about my feelings anymore…

Kish shook my shoulders frowning at me angrily.

' Listen to me! You said you loved me, so why cant you do this big favour for me?'

I hung my head. Why did he always play the guilt trip trick on me?

' Ok fine… I'll help.' I finally decided sighing heavily.

' Thank you!' he said hugging me tightly.

It was better when he was like this. He was the Kish I had fallen in love with in the first place.

I became scared when he shouted at me. I hate arguments.

And besides… I can't possibly kill the others, I wasn't that powerful

Or was I?

I sure hoped I wouldn't hurt them too much.

They were my friends.

And always will be.

(Next day.)

I took a deep breath as I clutched my pendant to my heart.

Today was the day. My friends may die.

Kish laid his hand on my right shoulder affectionately smiling at me cheerfully.

I forced a weak smile back and looked straight forwards waiting for the Mews Mews to come.

A shiny light red car pulled up beneath me containing Ryou and Keiichiro.

Ryou…

I remember when I first joined Tokyo mew mew unaware of the fact I was soon to become their enemy.

Ryou made me smile so much. And was so supportive.

Just as I was thinking this the boy himself looked up at me his deep eyes filled with curiosity.

I blushed and couldn't help but smile at the sight of my biggest friend again.

I then felt someone push me harshly causing me to bump my head on the edge of the tower we were standing on.

' Don't just stand there! Use your powers!' Kish snapped at me his eyes dark and frightening.

I trembled at his hard stare and held my weapon up aiming at the Mew mews all trapped by the parasite aliens.

' Sasami!' Ryou shouted looking up at me pitifully.

' Sorry Ryou.' I sobbed delicate tears running down my face.

Ryou smiled at me stepping ever closer.

' I love you.' He mouthed at me his eyes sparkling with excitement.

I paused for a moment seeing only Ryou on the cracked pavement.

Just Ryou…

' Im sorry Kish! ' I screamed freeing the mew mews from the trap and flying down to join them tears still streaming down my face.

Why didn't I realise before… I never loved Kish.

I pitied him.

(After battle.)

Kish gave me one last heartbroken stare then teleported away with the aliens his body a shape of sadness.

Im sorry Kish… but I couldn't pretend anymore. It wasn't fair on me.

' Thank you Sasami.' I heard a voice mutter beside me.

' Its ok Ryou… ' I smiled moving closer to him.

He kissed me on the forehead and clasped my hand.

' Lets go back together.' He grinned.

' Sure!' I exclaimed clasping his hand tightly.

This was where I always wanted to be. Trapped in Ryous embrace forever.

Forever.

**Did you like? Review please!**

**Thanks**

**///Kisshufan4eva///**


	5. Nymph and Ryou Chronicle 4

Nymph and Ryou chronicle 5.

" Ryou!" i cried running towards him feeling very intolerant today.

" yes?" he replied coolly turning to me from his position leaning on the wall casually.

" why do i have to be the first person to come in work today!" i moaned stamping my foot for the added effect.

he chuckled and stepped toward me confidently parting his hair out of his face for a moment.

" well you know you're my favorite worker Nymph-Chan!" he stated tilting his head to one side in a curious way. 

I blushed. darn that Ryou and his charm!

" don't try to soften me up Ryou Shirogane i Know your game, its not fair that I'm slaving away cleaning the tables while the other workers are at home sleeping!" i complained poking him in the chest angrily.

he merely laughed and patted my head with a friendly smile.

Ryou Shirogane was my childhood friend. i was his only friend at his old school where all the bullies teased and taunted him i had to leave so soon and i never heard from him for four years.

why did he even contact me in the first place? it can't be just because he needs an extra worker for his mad cafe.

"Nymph i've asked for you to come early today because i really need to ask you something." he said seriosuly holding me by the shoulders his eyes sparkling with Earnest. 

" yes?" i found myself whispering in reply, it was as if i didn't want any one interfering, it was just me and Ryou in our own little world.

he leaned toward me his eyes fading in a dreamy way as he titled his head his hair already touching my forehead.

hes going to ki..kiss me?

with no warning, a terrible force split me and ryou apart and i felt rough hands wrap around me tightly stopping me from screaming.

" NYMPH!" Ryous voice echoed as the main room of the cafe disappeared and i reappeared into a darker more depressing room.

" where am i?" i stuttered in fear looking around me in clear confusion."you're our hostage. " a creepy voice said out of the darkness and i screamed at the sight of three alien-looking people.

" Tokyo Mew Mew will pay with your death! the friend of the founder.." they seemed to be saying it aloud to each other as they turned their backs on me, ignoring me completely.

" Ryou.. help me.."

the blond boy stayed rooted to the spot still staring at the place his childhood friend once stood. shes gone.. shes truly gone.

" KEIICHIRO!" he shouted in panic rushing toward the kitchen.

" keep it down Ryou.." keiichiro started to say but stared wide-eyed at the immense damage to the cafe.

" the aliens they've kidnapped Nymph."

Keiichiro turned to the control room his gaze intense.

" we'll use the tracker to work out the aliens plans.."

" NO! theres no time for that they could be hurting her!!"

before Keiichrio could answer Ryou ran out of the cafe sprinting toward the park.

keiichiro merely smirked and retreated into the control room.

" shes safe now."

i sobbed quietly sat on the hard floor hugging my knees to me.

what was going on? Tokyo mew mew? mew aqua? the aliens words made no sense to me, i was just a worker at a cafe the manger one of my greatest childhood friends.

_" we'll see each other again right?"_

_Ryou nodded with a cheerful smile._

_" bye Ryou! i'll miss you!" i shouted leaning out of the car window waving enthusiastically._

_he waved back holding onto his mothers hand tightly._

_how was i to know that the week after that, his parents were killed in a house fire?_

_he never talks about it.. _

out of nowhere i heard a timid meow as a Grey tabby cat came walking up to me its blue eyes big and bright.

" where did you come from?" i asked then felt a sense of deja vu as the cat crept ever closer its eyes so familiar to me.

" Ryou?" i blurted out in disbelief.

the little cat meowed and came onto my knee purring contently.

i hugged the cat to me my tears starting to disappear.

" thanks for being here for me" i whispered into the Cats fur.

Ryou was always here for me like i wanted to be there for him.

always.


	6. Ember and Ryou Chronicle 5

here it is! Enjoy!

Ember and Ryou

I knew that my friends were talking but somehow I couldn't hear them. They eventually gave up and I noticed them slowly walk off, confused glances aimed my way. I didn't even turn around because nothing seemed to matter any more. I stared at the cracks in the pavement and was reminded of that much-loved childhood game. Even if you stepped on the cracks you couldn't predict what terrible things could happen in life. They always just attacked you from behind when you least expected it. It had been a few days since my old cat died, he was 16 and a gorgeous tabby-cat who I affectionately called Chocolate. Then that rainy evening he just curled up in the armchair, his furry back to all of us. We had no choice but to put him down. I understand that the he would have suffered if we had kept him alive for longer but I still felt lonely. A grey flicker rushed by my eyes and I stared in adoration at the most gorgeous tabby cat. Unlike Chocolate he was a cloudy grey and he wore a small yellow scarf around him giving him a proud look. I cautiously tiptoed towards its tiny form and I held out my hand to rest on its soft head. I sighed at the warmth of a pets fur again, just like when Chocolate curled up my feet in the evening. it also reminded me of the time when Chocolate licked my tears away as I lay sobbing on my bed. I never felt alone because I had him.

Suddenly, the grey tabby cat hissed and backed away from me, its eyes bright and threatening. I knelt there shocked at the cat's reaction and then noticed a thin cut on its dainty little paw.

"Easy there."I softly whispered as I gathered the cat up in my arms effortlessly so that I could take a better look at its wound. I fingered the cat's scarf and noticed the uneven stiching that spelt out the name "Alto".

Before I could even ponder the name for a second, the cat started thrashing around and scratching through the air with its claws, its eyes changed to the dynamic colour of panic. I hurried to an alleyway and tried to comfort the cat but it head-butted my hand away, still desperate for an escape. I could hear people whispering in the street and I swear I heard someone boom out a mocking laugh at my situation. The cat bit my hand and I released it, licking the wound that it had just inflicted me with. Ouch that hurt..

The cat stopped at the dark part of the alleyway and was engulfed in a strange blinding light, which strangely only seemed visible to my eyes. As the light dimmed down I couldn't believe the sight before me. A tall blond-haired boy stood there running his hands through his hair with a tried looking expression in those ocean-blue eyes of his. I stared at him gap-mouthed and by the expression he threw me; I must have looked like a dumb goldfish. he stood there for a while and as his expression turned to worry, I realised that I wasn't meant to know about his.. Condition.

He swiftly walked towards me, his hands tucked into his pockets and his gaze intense on mine. he leant very close to my face, defeating my dark-blue eyes with his lighter, more captivating ones.

"Don't you tell anyone." I felt his hand slip down my body and my heart skipped a beat till I realised he was merely tucking a bunch of fivers into the jeans of my ; it must be serious because he was bribing me.

"Later" he said to me with a serious nod, his blond hair sweeping mysteriously over his eyes as he turned his majestic head.

"Wait! What's your name?" I found myself shouting out before I could think. He raised his eyebrows at me then sighed as if this was a daily chore for him.

"Ryou Shirogane, it was nice to meet you Ember" he answered me with a sly smile, his eyes seeming to glint different colours in the limited light that shone down at us in that alleyway watched his retreating figure and swears that he disappeared in a grey blur. Obviously he had turned back into the tabby cat again, I thought scratching my head at the bizarreness of it all.

Wait! How did he know my name!

***

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"You want to apply for a Job here?"Ryou retorted at me from his seat, his arms crossed defensively. I sighed; I knew that this wouldn't work. I saw him drum his fingers on his desk surface and then he tilted his head at me like a worshipping cat.

"I'm sorry, we only accept girls with special skills here." he answered me, unfazed by the harshness of his rejection. I looked towards the girl who was smashing plates at this point and he followed my gaze with concentration.

"Gawd, you fan girls are so persistent!" he snapped at me, lifting himself out of his chair and walking towards me like a man on a mission. What I didn't bargain for next was his manly hands to run through my hair and his lips to push onto mine. We stood there for a while then he broke off, flicking hair out of his eyes like it was nothing.

He walked away leaving me standing there, as I touched my quivering lips with disbelief.

"Actually, on second thoughts we do need more help here" he aimed at me with a satisfied smile.

"I'll take the job for sure!"

Weird, knowing that Ryou could turn into a tabby cat it somehow healed my loneliness.

I hope I can cuddle him like that sometime.

Sorry if it was crap but I couldn't think of anything else. never been good at romantic encounters lol keep reviewing though I enjoy this J


	7. Elsa Loveheart and Ryou Chronicle 6

Hiya I'm back again with the first story of this month. Requested by Mew Musica, heres your story!

Elsa Loveheart and Ryou

I glided across the sparkling ice, in my favourite ice rink sliding down the middle of the arena effortlessly. I always felt great when ice-skating, imagining it was just me floating across the clear surface. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed kids hanging onto the side for dear life while the more spiteful pushed them over as they zoomed past. I shook my head in disgust, ice-skating was about escape. The disco music blaring from the music suddenly started to sound muffled, and my image seemed distorted. Looking up, I backed away as a horrific kirema anima crashed through the metal ceiling, sending innocent people flying into the sides by the force of its heavy landing.

" Aliens." I mumbled, looking around for any sign of them. I fished out my mew pendant and kissed it before the anima whacked its claw into the ice below me._ Power pendant! Mew Musica metamorphosis!_ I was wrapped in a protective shield, as my features changed to my icy cold form, Mew Musica. I stood before the anima, holding a confident stance in my pale blue costume, which mirrored the scenery around me. Clutching my sonic snow ipod to my chest, I managed to send a message to the others, just in case I couldn't take this alone. Narrowing my eyes at the fanged wolf beast before me, I inserted my headphones into my polar bear ears and pressed the button for my rock out sonic orbs attack.

The beast was barely fazed by this, my attack merely angered it more as it rushed towards me with bared teeth. I dogged sure death, and pressed the button for next attack, as the beast descended on my form sprawled on the floor.

_HEARTBREAK RAZOR HEARTS! _

The beast suddenly stopped, and slowly began to melt away as the evil was separated from the puppy that slipped over the ice clumsily. I skated towards it and picked it up affectionately, feeling bad at the sight of a nametag on its collar.

" ELSA! YOU DID IT!" the joyful voice of Ichigo cried out from the distance as she came running with the others and Ryou.

" Wow! All by yourself!" Pudding chirped up, her eyes shining with admiration. I smiled at all my friends praising me and patting my back, but noticed Ryou's sceptical look.

" The puppy is unharmed." I commented, looking directly at Ryou for an acceptable response. His eyes remained wide and he ran his fingers through his blond hair, as if unsure of situation. I felt a hot bubbling feeling build up in my gut, as his surprised behaviour towards me, made me feel frustrated.

" Well. You sure surprised me, Elsa" He said with a small smirk, before turning to walk out of the rink.

" Baka!" I squealed before running out of the rink, my cheeks red due to my sudden outburst.

ARGH! That Ryou's arrogance riles me so much!

" Are you all ready to listen? " Ryou inquired, as we all gathered in the control room.

" Not to you…" I mumbled quietly, but I had a slight suspicion that Ryou could lip-read, as my quiet comment didn't get overlooked.

With a heavy sigh, he pressed a few buttons connected to main computer, and a image of the recycling symbol appeared. I raised my eyebrows, then thought back to my research on mew aqua last night. It slightly made sense.

" Now I'm showing you this image, because mew aqua is meant to restore life right? However, I've discovered that once it restores life, that life could continue to duplicate itself in order to keep living. When I used this on a injured bird, the bird died but had already left its chicks to follow its lead. Mew aqua respects choice, which is highly dangerous if aliens get hold of it." Ryou explained, a look of extreme seriousness on his face.

A long silence followed as we all murmured to each other about the possibilities of mew aqua, but Ryou's stern look at me, encouraged me to share some of my knowledge.

" If I may add, the aliens ancient culture worshiped their spiritual emperor deep-blue Sama, as he is the only alien, who can create and decompose what he likes. If the aliens managed to give him physical form using mew aqua, deep blue Sama would continue to revive himself so much, he would have the powers of a million of him." I contributed my findings, folding my arms in a sassy way.

" That's not possible. If he's revived, he's merely the way he started. He isn't building upon his powers. That would mean it would be impossible to defeat him, if aliens managed to give him life." Ryou droned on, in his not-at-all interested tone.

We continued to challenge each other's opinions, and before we knew it we were only ones left in the room. At this realisation, he blushed brightly and turned his back to me abruptly.

" Well. Surprised again?" I asked.

He merely waved me out. I'll take that as a good sign.

" DON'T USE THAT ATTACK HERE, ELSA!" Ryou screamed at me, as my sonic snow ipod glowed even brighter as I charged my ultimate attack.

" WE CAN'T LET THEM TAKE MEW AQUA!" I shouted back, but began to lose control of the rays of light reflecting off my weapon. This attack was uncontrollable, why couldn't I use it? With frustration I shook my ipod up and down but this resulted in a fierce explosion of the café, pushing me down to the floor with a thud.

"ELSA!" Ryou shouted in panic, running towards me. I looked up at his worried face, dazed. His expression soon turned to one of disappointment.

" I'm sorry that they found the mew aqua.. Next time I'll.."

" Next time, you'll do NOTHING." Ryou snapped, cutting me out.

" What? WHY?" I demanded to know, sitting up even though my back felt heavily bruised.

" you were much too reckless! Using an ultimate attack, in a small building such as this one! With so much technogly around to interfere with it! "

" I was just trying to help."

" I don't want to hear it! This sort of behaviour shows you don't have enough to become a true mew mew."

My friends all gasped at his harsh comment, and I looked down at my mew pendent in shame. Maybe I wasn't all that.

However.

" Maybe I'm not a true mew mew yet, but I don't see you acting for others, you are incapable of selflessness. "

_Silence. Broken bonds. _

(Ryou's view)

I stared at the blank computer screen in deep thought. The image of Elsa's hurt expression, when I denounced her as a worthy mew mew, Kept flashing through my mind.

We had been acting like rivals for so long, with our long-winded conversations about science or history. It annoyed me that she believed that by brandishing a mew weapon, she could accomplish anything.

Although..

" _I was just trying to help."_

"_Sorry"_

I can't leave it like this. I'll prove to her, I can act for others. I don't know why I should do this for her..

(Elsa's view)

_Sonic Snow Musica Blast!_

The aliens quickly retreated as I warded them away, with my newly mastered attack. Without stopping to think, I rushed towards the tabby cat sprawled on the floor and shook it gently. It opened its eyes and soon, instead of a little cat in my arms, Ryou appeared there my arms draped round his shoulders.

I blushed and removed my arms from around him. We sat there awkwardly for a while, till he spoke up.

" I went to get the mew aqua back. " he handed me the bottle from his pocket.

" Why would you do that? You don't have mew mew powers?" I whispered gently.

" I wanted to show you that I could act for others, and I didn't want you of all people to think I was that selfish. Also, I think its clear that you are a true mew mew." He bowed his head to me, smiling genuinely for the first time.

" Yeah.. I didn't want you to think I wasn't true either." I smiled back at him.

I've learned a lot of things knowing Ryou. He was blunt, rude and sometimes plain nasty. He was also intelligent, focused and sweet at times. Neither of us is better than the other, but deep down I believe he is the better option for me any day. Rivals can love each other right?

There you go! I really tried my best at a story comeback! Please continue to post your requests or remind me of unfulfilled ones

/Lostkitty91/


	8. Nicole and Ryou Chronicle 7

Hello everyone! I've been busy with coursework this week, but here is Ryou and Nicole requested by The Angel Of Sincerity.

Ryou and Nicole

" Well, I'm off to school now mum." I chirped up cheerily, as I gave her a quick hug.

" Oh you have grown Nicole. Steer clear of boys! You know what they are like!" She stated, winking at me.

" What do you mean?" I asked, a curious tone illustrating my question.

She laughed to herself and waved me out of the door. Raising my eyebrows I ran out of the door, already feeling late for school.

I always walk past the park on my way to school, and this morning I looked towards the fountain, expecting him to be there already. I was right! The blond boy was there again, just staring at the clear, sparkling water as it generated a beautiful blossom like shape out of the marble fountain. As I walked past, he turned around to look at me as always. As always, he greeted me with a simple nod not cracking a smile. I didn't bother to nod back, but instead started to run to school.

Why have I been seeing him at the same place for the past two weeks? It was like he was standing there waiting for someone. All day!

(Later that day)

I waved goodbye to my friends feebly, as I started my walk home. I've been feeling very strange today. I stumbled across the pavements, my head feeling dizzy. I leant against a shop corner, rubbing my head worriedly. I hardly ever get ill. I wonder what's wrong with me? A sudden stabbing pain jolted my heart, and I collapsed onto the floor, clutching my chest in panic.

From the distance, I heard an ominous roar and my skin became icy cold. I was shivering from head to foot, as I felt the dark presence creep closer to me.

" Here!" a voice echoed from over the wall and a gold pendant came flying over to land at my feet. I picked it up and noticed a heart pattern on the front.

" Kiss it, and you'll transform!" the voice echoed to me again. A strange command but I obeyed anyway, and I was overwhelmed with this strange emotion as I was enveloped in a protective light.

_MEW ANGEL METAMORPHOSIS!_

I looked down at my new form. I had white horse ears, a white horse tail billowing out behind me and huge angel like wings protruding from my shoulder blades. My dress was a dark gold colour with white trim at bottom. I had knee-high sandals on, which were accompanied by little wings. I didn't have time to let this entire change sink in, as a vile crocodile creature stood before me, its eyes wide with hunger. Without even thinking, I let out another strange command.

SINCERITY STAFF!

In my hand appeared a gold staff, with wings at the top that glowed a silver colour.

Swinging my arm back, I whacked the staff into the monsters mouth, whilst shouting at the top of my voice

" ANGEL DELIGHT!"

The monster fell dead with one blow, and slowly disintegrated. I looked down at my shaking hands, not believing what just happened.

" Well done, I knew you would do well." a cool voice beckoned to me. I turned around and was shocked to recognize him as the fountain boy.

" You are that boy!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou Shirogane. I was there, because its been foretold that you were our next team member. Tokyo mew mew. You've been infused with the DNA of the ancient sky horses, who died out centuries ago. You have unique powers. " He nodded to me, with a soft smile.

" Tokyo mew mew! Those super girls who are meant to be saving the world!" I said aloud to myself.

" That's right, come to the fountain tomorrow. We will sort everything out then." Ryou suggested with the cutest smile ever. I blushed at his dashing good looks, his mysterious blue eyes and his blond hair brushed to the side in a sexy way.

He started to walk away, then turned to me and said, " you're the cutest mew mew I've ever seen."

I stood there, speechless. I can't wait to see him tomorrow now!

(The next day)

" Nicole, you came." He said simply, as I walked up to stand next to him.

" So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked, blushing and pulling at my best dress I had worn just for him.

" Well, I haven't just been waiting for you to transform all these weeks." He admitted, fiddling with his collar casually.

" What have you been waiting for?" I almost whispered, feeling so shy around him.

" You." He smirked, holding out his hand to stroke my cheek affectionately. Not sure how to take the news, I backed away but tripped over my own foot and fell backwards into the fountain, Ryou still holding onto me.

Water splashing over my face, I felt a soft sensation on my lips and I slightly opened my eyes to notice Ryou's face close to mine, kissing me softly. His eyes were closed, as if he was concentrating. When we surfaced, we were still kissing his blue eyes staring into my green ones.

" Well, see you at café mew mew tomorrow. I want you to start working as a waitress right away." He broke the silence with that order, as he climbed out of the fountain.

"What! That isn't fair!" I squealed in protest, climbing out after him.

" You are still blushing," he laughed, good-naturedly.

Stupid Ryou. Still was a great kiss though..

I hope that's what you wanted. Review if you would like a story.

/lostkitty91/


	9. Tara Kihato and Ryou Chronicle 8

Sorry it's late! Been overloaded with coursework. Much love to you fan girls xx

Tara Kihato and Ryou

_A slender girl with long, black glossy hair walked through the park sporting a black skirt and green top. Engrossed in her music blasting from her ipod, she didn't notice the boy watching her from the bushes, holding an injection gun close to him. As she passed a short girl with bouncy red hair, a shot was fired and a strong stinging pain overwhelmed her in her left arm. Senses were blinded._

_( so begins our story)_

" Tara, you feeling okay?" My friend Amy asked me curiously, waving her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked several times, and rubbed my tired eyes in frustration.

" Spaced out again?" I asked, with a tired sigh whilst stretching at my desk.

" Yeah, what is with you lately Tara?" she chattered, raising her eyebrows at me. I know this was unlike me. I wasn't the type to doze off in class, even if this was geography. I looked down at my arm, which was still shaking. What happened in the park yesterday? As my mind started to list off possibilities, the bell for home started ringing, and before I knew it Amy had bounded away to greet her boyfriend. Walking home alone again I guess.

I think I'll take the long way, and pop into pharmacy on the way. I felt like I needed painkillers for this stabbing pain in my arm. I shifted my bag over my shoulder and started to walk out, blanking my geography teacher on the way so that she wouldn't ask me about sleeping in class. It was getting difficult to walk straight, I felt so dizzy and my arm was literally weighing me down. I needed to take my mind off it. I looked over at the student notice board to see a picture of an unbearably pink café, and my arm started shaking violently again. I knew about that place, the girls were crazy about it for the cakes they sell there. I know my arm is a priority right now, but I was in the mood for cake. I decided to head there.

( At the cafe)

**CAFE MEW MEW **

**OUR GLORIOUS SWEETS NEED A FRIEND! **

**HAVE ANY SPECIAL TALENTS?**

**AUDITION HERE TODAY WITH THE CHANCE TO WORK HERE AS OUR MAIN ENTERTAINER!**

**SINGERS, DANCERS, COMDEIONS AND EVEN CLOWNS ARE WELCOME!**

**WITH STRAWBERRY LOVE WE HOPE TO SEE YOU HERE TODAY!**

" What a lame advert." I mumbled to myself, reading from the queue lined up next to café mew mew. Although, I was getting fed up of waiting for one little cake. I followed the sign for auditions round at the back entrance, thinking I had nothing to lose. It led to the kitchen and I saw a tall man with long hair tied up in a ponytail in a chefs get up, decorating all of these extravagant cakes.

" Excuse me? Is this where the auditions are?" I spoke up and was surprised to see the man turn around to flash me a kind smile. He wiped his hands on a tea towel and ushered me into a small room with a microphone stood up in middle.

" Oh that's handy, I've come here to sing," I said gladly, pointing to the microphone. He smiled and sat down on a blue chair in front of me.

" So, what's your name young beauty?" He smiled with a charming glint in his eyes, whilst holding up a clipboard.

" Tara. Tara Kihato." I told him, whilst running song lyrics through my head. I hoped this was a good idea and not one of those moments that will be a feature on my gravestone.

" Well, whenever you're ready Tara." He smiled, sitting back in his chair ready to give me all of his attention. I took a deep breath, stood up straight and sang.

I have always found it easy to project my voice, but now I felt like someone who is overwhelmed by the force of an ocean wave, my voice was so loud and clear. Crystal clear. The room seemed to light up, as my voice reached the ceiling probably reaching the people sitting in the café area. The brown-haired man was too surprised to write anything down on his clipboard, as my voice seemed to push him backwards into his chair. My left arm now felt light. All of me felt light as I swayed along to the melody I was singing.

I was suddenly aware of time and faded my voice out, suddenly feeling very tired. Breathing heavily, I looked at the man expectantly for a response. He was still surprised, his eyes wide as if my voice was still reaching him.

" Tara, that was unbelievable. Please come back here later for 7, for your debut." He said, no hesitation clear in his voice.

" What? Already!" I said in a panicked tone. It wasn't meant to go this far, I never win anything!

" Why did you audition, lovely if you didn't want to show off your talent." He chuckled, winking at me.

" Ok I'll come back later, thank you sir!" I bowed down in respect, before grabbing my stuff.

" Call me Keiichiro." He shouted at me, as I ran out of the door. I turned round to smile, before I embraced outside air again.

I can't believe I'm coming back later! I slapped my forehead, annoyed at myself. Why do you make these weird decisions, Tara!

(Later that night)

Still regretting my decision earlier, I straightened out my skirt and rubbed my throat to make sure my song didn't start with a growl. I heard footsteps and noticed Keiichiro walking towards me with an encouraging smile.

" I'm so nervous!" I whispered, hearing my teeth chatter as I said this.

" You are going to be great! Think of all the cakes you will sell for me!" He smiled.

" Haha. Funny." I smirked, standing up ready.

" Ryou will love it." He said as he started to walk away.

" Who's Ryou?" I asked, but he had already left. I looked back to see the curtain going up and an expectant group of girls, gazing at the stage I was about to own. (Hopefully)

I walked up to the microphone, trying my best to smile at all of the faces looking at me. I took a deep breath and sang the same song as before. Again, I felt the cold rush of being hit by a majestic ocean wave and the room felt lighter somehow. Straight ahead, I noticed a boy about my age with blond hair that waved across his eyes that resembled the ocean itself. He was gorgeous..

My arm felt so light, that I found myself reaching for the ceiling feeling the glorious feeling of pain subsiding. I suddenly felt hyper aware, as I could hear everyone's gasps around me, and light all around me seemed so close. The light suddenly surrounded all of me and as I looked down my top and skirt had been replaced with a tattered black dress and my eyes felt like they were burning. I stopped singing. An ethereal blue light danced in front of me like a fairy creature, seeming like it was drawn to me.

" Mew Aqua." I whispered, before this even entered my mind. I looked around to see the blond boy running up to me, his blue eyes wide and I tried to make out why he was shouting my name so urgently. His eyes seemed to be locked on something behind me, but as I started to turn a hand collided with my face and I was thrown down the length of the stage. I looked up to see a man with short purple hair and elf-like ears, whose hand was still raised up from his attack. I saw his hand reach for the mew aqua and hurled myself in front of him, tackling him to the ground.

" You dirty human! This is ours!" he shouted at me, threatening me with his fist. I could almost feel his anger hit me all over. I didn't understand why he was so desperate for this orb of light, but all my senses were telling me not to let him have it.

I backed away and reached for the sky again, where I felt a strange dagger form, its hilt decorated with a delicate bell. I saw the blond boy, who nodded at me once. I knew what I had to do!

RIBBON LICORICE SPLICE! I shouted this command with all my might as I slashed the air with my dagger, its attack propelled by the eerie echo of the bell as it hit the enemy square in the chest.

I did it…

(Blackout)

" So that's it. " I responded to Ryou's explanation. The Mews mews were girls with special powers that were chosen to fight the Aliens wanting to claim Earth back. Ryou shot me with the genetic information by accident, but they discovered that my singing voice had the ability to summon mew aqua.

" I know it's a lot to take in." Ryou admitted, running his hands through his hair. I studied his expression, and felt like he was trying to feel what I was feeling. It was the expression of someone walking aimlessly in a maze.

" Thank you" I said softly, placing my hand over his. I didn't understand why I was thankful and he felt the same, but didn't question it. Instead, he stroked my cheek and looked into my eyes.

" They aren't red anymore." He said with a cheeky smile. I gave him a weird look but he erased this expression when he hugged me close to him.

" What are you doing?" I asked, my face a sure bright red.

" Don't sound so angry. You don't mind really." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I giggled as he tickled my neck and moved my head so that I was facing him. Before I knew it, my lips were touching his and his hand was gripping my hair passionately. I hardly knew Ryou but I felt so comfortable with him. We carried on kissing until we heard a clatter from the kitchen, and then jumped away from each other abruptly. We looked at each other and laughed, a good nature developing between us.

" By the way, that adverts for the entertainer? You made that didn't you?" I asked, feeling another laugh coming on.

" Yes." He said emotionlessly, obviously not wanting to go into detail about it.

" Haha, that was so lame!" I pointed at him and laughed. He shuffled closer to me, so our faces were touching again.

" It brought you to me though" He said, leaning in for a kiss again.

Being a mew mew won't be too bad.


	10. Rune Aoyama and Ryou Chronicle 9

Rune Aoyama and Ryou.

" My brother told me that Ichigo disappears a lot and I realised that she always disappears when Tokyo Mew Mew are having battles. That's how I figured out who the mews were." I explained how I had found out about them, whilst trying out the strawberry cheesecake that Keiichiro had put out for me. The mews exchanged glances with each other and bit their lips worriedly.

" My sister won't tell anyone else." Masaya reassured everyone, and leant over to kiss Ichigo on the top of her head, whose face had gone pale with panic.

" If anything, I'd like to help out." I chirped up, smiling around at all the faces that lit up at my helpful comment. There was one person who protested though.

" How can you help?" Ryou said, his cynical tone pouring through his every word towards me. I looked over at him. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't sitting around the table I was on, he had his back leaned up against the wall and there was no smile plastered on his face. His blond hair failed to hide the bright colour of his baby blue eyes, which clashed with the bright pink of the walls.

" Well, Just give advice and stuff." I mumbled, my hair falling over my eyes as I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, due to his harsh gaze. He raised his eyebrows and without a word he went into the kitchen, his back now turned to me. Keiichiro patted my shoulder and told me not to worry.

" You can watch the battles if you like and maybe you can warn the girls if they don't notice an attack coming." Keiichiro suggested, giving me another helping of the cheesecake for good measure. I smiled at him gratefully, but couldn't help staring wistfully after Ryou, wishing that he were okay with me knowing. I really hope I can help them

(The next day)

I was watching the first battle. The aliens had unleashed two huge kirema animas onto Tokyo Mew Mew, and they were struggling to defeat the animas, as they had rock hard skin, which hardly scarred from their attacks. I noticed that Ryou was leaning against his sleek red car, videoing the battle. I really wanted Ryou to notice me. When I used to accompany Masaya when he visited Ichigo at her work, I always tried to talk to Ryou. He was so calm and collected; even though aliens are trying to take over earth. I really admired him, but I saw no reason for him to admire me. He's surrounded by all of these beautiful girls every day that have powers to save the earth from total invasion. How can I even compare to that? I tugged at my lifeless black curls, and felt my eyes start to brim with tears. I was usually so positive, but standing in the sidelines unable to do anything is really dragging my spirits down. I didn't have time to gloat as a kirema anima was hurled in my direction, its snarling face looking to me to be its next meal. I jumped out of the way, but felt its lengthy claws grip my leg and drag me towards the dark tunnel of its gaping mouth. I screamed for help, struggling in the deathly grasp of the strange monster. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ryou was running up to me abandoning his video camera on the ground, in order to save me from danger. Maybe he really did notice me… (blackout)

(15 minutes later)

When I came to my senses, I was sitting in the front seat of Ryou's car. I looked sideways out of the window, and he had parked us next to a river, which he was busy admiring, his hands resting in his jean pockets casually. He turned his head slowly, to look at me and I nearly lost my breath at the sight of him. His gorgeous blond hair billowing in the soft breeze, his blue eyes glinting as if they were now home, next to the rippling river. He opened the car door, and motioned for me to come out. As I stood out of the car, he took my hand so I didn't trip and I blushed violently at this subtle action.

" Lets go for a walk." He suggested, pointing to a footpath that winded through the nearby woods. I nodded, speechless at how kind he was being to me. We didn't say a word for a couple of minutes, as we walked slowly side by side into the welcoming atmosphere of the woods. I then felt his gaze on me, and knew he was about to speak.

" You shouldn't have watched the battle." He stated, his serious tone unchanging as I was told off.

" I just wanted to help." I said, but heard myself sounding whiny and cringed at myself.

" You only feel like that, because you get free cakes at the café." He said in all seriousness, looking down at me with judgemental eyes.

" That's ridiculous! I genuinely want to help!" I exclaimed, stopping to stare him out to see if he had an excuse for such a silly comment.

" Didn't look like that earlier." He shrugged his shoulders, as he carried on walking.

I rushed up to him and tapped him on the back so that he would face me. He turned his head slowly, a smirk appearing on his lips.

" You have no right to… I was rudely cut off as Ryou leant down to me, and gave me a quick kiss to shut me up. He laughed at my blushing face, and patted me on the head slowly.

" Don't fret, little girl." He said, his tone now a sickly sweet. I opened my mouth to shout at him again, but all I managed to do is encourage another kiss off him, which lasted much longer.

" You can keep watching the battles on one condition. You go out with me." He said to me, his arms folded and his expression one of victory. Well, what do you think I said? I don't see why I should explain this to you. Now if you excuse me, Ryou and me need some privacy. Laters!

Hope you liked. xxx


	11. Deanna and Ryou Chronicle 10

Deanna and Ryou

(Ryou's view)

It was nice to have a day off for a change. The aliens had left earth in peace, but I still had to be around to detect any other groups that might be after the mew aqua. It was nice that I could walk around without constantly checking the time, because I was free for today. Ahh. No more crazy girl talk to put up with. Just a normal walk through the centre of town…

BAM! My thoughts were interrupted by a collision with a brown haired girl who jumped on my back frantically. She fell on the floor, when she slipped off and I brushed myself down.

" May I help you?" I asked, hardly fazed by the situation. She recovered quickly and jumped up, her hair sticking up comically.

" Do you know where the nearest ice cream shop is?" She grinned at me, as she said it. She didn't look like she needed any more sugar but I pointed her towards the left street anyway. She thanked me excessively and ran off as if the shop would leave without her.

What an intriguing girl..

(Deanna's view)

Life sucks. Normally, I would go for a quick run around the park, but I felt unusually exhausted as I collapsed onto a park bench, darkened by the overhanging trees. My boyfriend of six months had broken up with me today. The reason? I was too childish. I know I get a bit hyper sometimes, but I always told myself I was having fun and enjoying life. Maybe it went the other way.. Maybe I was just plain annoying. I sighed to myself, then felt a strange prickling sensation creeping up the back of my neck, as I realised I wasn't alone. I raised my head and saw a blond boy standing in front of me, his expression one of concern.

" Are you okay?" He asked me casually as if he asked people this every day. I narrowed my eyes at him and recognized him as the boy I asked about the ice cream shop the other day. He probably thought I was childish too.

" Oh, nothing." I tried to copy his casual tone, but my voice came out timid and squeaky. He sighed impatiently and came to sit down next to me.

" Doesn't look like nothing. Don't bother lying." He said sternly, making me feel nervous but also relieved that I didn't have to pretend.

" My boyfriend dumped me today." I said, my voice shaking as I struggled to fight the onset of tears. I felt moisture touch my cheeks, as tears escaped my eyelids and tried to wipe them away before the blond boy noticed.

" Why." He asked seriously, his tone not giving his opinion away. I took a deep breath, in order to gain the courage I needed to admit this.

" He said I was too childish." I sniffed, my voice starting to break as my heart slowly broke alongside it. There was a silence for a moment and then I felt a comforting arm on my shoulder.

" Don't take it to heart, he's obviously too stiff to have fun." He said in his matter of fact tone; as he tried to make eye contact with me but his ocean eyes out staged my pond green ones.

" I thought he liked me, I made him laugh but he obviously just thought I was a joke." I felt my insecurities pour out in words to a boy I hardly knew.

" I'm sure he did like you but he realised he didn't have the same energy as you. That's a good thing." He suggested to me, patting me on the shoulder. I shook my head stubbornly, the image of my ex frowning at me not fading from my mind. I felt this boy's frown accompany my exes, as he stared at me intensely.

" Come on." He ordered me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto my feet. I stumbled a little but he gripped my hand tighter as he dragged me over from the shadowed bench.

" Where are we going?" I asked, not even attempting to fight off his hand.

"My names Ryou." He avoided my question, not turning around to face me. What had got into him?

(Place #1: Ice cream shop)

" You like chocolate right?" Ryou asked, as he passed me an ice cream cone that struggled under the giant scoop of chocolate ice cream. I nodded gratefully as I relieved him of it. Ryou sat down next to me on the grassy hill next to me, tucking into his vanilla ice cream cone. I glanced over at him, his shoulders relaxed and his expression unchanging. Many people passed us as they helped themselves to ice creams too; they all seemed happy and were laughing together. I couldn't even make myself laugh. An old couple sauntered along the path together, smiling at the sights around them. The old lady looked over at me her kind eyes sparkling as she smiled sweetly at me.

" What a good looking couple." She murmured to her husband, who looked over to peer at me and Ryou sitting on the hill. I blushed and shook my head at her, but felt Ryou's stare on me, as I tried to correct the old lady. As I made eye contact with him, he stalled me and the old couple wandered away, assuming Ryou and me were romantically involved. He didn't mention anything after, as he carried on eating his ice cream.

" Thank you.. Ryou." I thanked him, aiming a small smile his way but he didn't return my smile.

" Not thankful enough." He said sternly, wiping his hands on a napkin after polishing off his ice cream. I bit my lip worriedly, feeling guilty since he bought the ice creams and all.

" I'm sorry." I said awkwardly, dabbing my mouth with the napkin gingerly.

" That's it. Onto the next place." He said with a note of anger in his voice, as he dragged me up again, guiding me down the hill.

(Place #2: Cinema.)

"Monster hunt?" I read out the movie title on the poster, which stood out in bold red letters on a background of bloodthirsty zombies. I knew I was a bit crazy but I've never thought of myself as a horror fan.

" Yeah?" Ryou said casually, as he purchased the movie tickets, along with a giant bucket of popcorn and bottle of coke. I appreciated that he wanted to cheer me up but I don't think taking me to a horror film is a great option. I didn't want to come off ungrateful so I smiled lightly as I followed him into the movie theatre. It was eerily dark as I walked down the steps cautiously, incase I tripped. I felt the warmth of his arm as he linked his into mine as he led me towards the middle row of seats. I sat down carefully and felt a weight on my lap as Ryou placed the bucket of popcorn there.

" Help yourself." He offered, but it sounded more like an order with his stern tone of voice. I think I'll take it as an order for my own benefit. The screen glowed slowly, as the film prepared to start. The movie probably won't be too bad; I mean the staff let me in so I'm obviously old enough to take it…

RAARGH! A humongous roar rattled the room, as a rotting zombie face took up the whole cinema screen. I jumped up in my seat and screamed, hanging on for dear life. Wait, I was hanging onto something? Ryou coughed suggestively, and I turned towards him and realised I had clambered onto his knee and was hanging onto his neck tightly. A blush coloured my cheeks due to how close I was to him.

" Not much of a horror fan then?" He teased, smirking at how frightened I was. I retreated back into my seat, my face glowing more than the wide screen.

(Place #3- the park)

" Come on Ryou, its fun!" I insisted, as I rocked back and forth on the swings. He pushed his hair back; standing in front of me his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. I was so glad to leave the cinema that I ran ahead of Ryou to the park, who simply walked a bit briskly to catch up with me. He shrugged his shoulders, giving up as he settled into the swing next to me.

" How high can you go!" I laughed, as I stretched the swing back as I prepared for a high swing.

" How slow can you go." Ryou said simply, swinging up so high, that his chain nearly wrapped around the rail. I stared at him gap-mouthed, as he swung so high his hair hardly messing up as his eyes darkened with strong concentration. He slowed down to stop next to me, and smiled cheekily at me.

" This isn't over." I narrowed my eyes at him, but he obviously wasn't fazed.

" No, come on its getting dark now." He jumped off his swing, and started to walk to the top of the hill, and I hurriedly followed him, having to run to catch up with him. When I reached the top, a smile escaped onto my lips as I was met with the sight of clusters of stars, as they shone down on me magically.

" Wow." I whispered, studying every inch of the vast sky, which sparkled happily at my undivided attention. I realised that someone else deserved my attention, and looked over at Ryou who was also concentrating on the sky's decorations. Ryou just used to be the blond boy that passed me by, but now he was the whole reason that I felt so much happier now. I smiled at this thought and leant up to kiss him softly on the cheek. A tiny blush appeared on his cheeks, and he tried to restore his dignity by moving his fringe out of his eyes. I giggled slightly, but instead of expecting a frown aimed my way he surprised me by leaning down and kissing me on the lips, at the exact moment that the stars began to glow brighter. The starlight lit up his blue eyes, and I could see my green ones reflected in them as we kissed for longer, never breaking eye contact with each other. Thank you Ryou.


	12. Masumi and Ryou Chronicle 11

Masumi Suzuki and Ryou

_" Ryou! Look at this!" Keiichiro shouted hastily, turning the computer screen around so Ryou had a better view. Ryou widened his eyes at the message on the screen._

" _Lettuce must be near that type of mew aqua! It could help to explain the Manami incident!" Ryou realised, contacting Lettuce and ordering her to find the traces of Mew Aqua that were near her. He was excited about the new discovery. What was he going to find out? _

_(Masumi POV)_

" Masumi-san!" a gentle voice echoed along the school corridors, and I turned to see Lettuce running up to me, holding her gold pendant in her hand.

" What's wrong?" I asked, struggling to understand why she was out of breath. She pointed at my Mew Aqua pendant, which caused me to cover it self-consciousingly. The mew aqua I carried was Lucidity's Light, which helps me to obtain special powers when I absorb it for a short amount of time. Lettuce knew about my secret, but I also knew hers so I didn't get why she was pointing mine out in the middle of school.

" Come to the café with me after school. Ryou wants to see it." She said, gesturing to my pendant with her eyes, careful not to mention it out loud. I blushed slightly and nodded. If it was Ryou that wanted to see it, I couldn't say no.

(At the café)

Ryou welcomed me into the control room, pulling out a chair for me. The nervous part of me couldn't help thinking that Ryou and me were in the room alone together. Ever since I made friends with Lettuce, I came over to the café most days when she was working. I noticed Ryou straightaway, he always approached me warily, and slightly aware I knew about Tokyo Mew Mew. His wispy blond hair, his bright blue eyes and the gaze he locks you in when he listens to you. I felt like I could tell him anything and know he was taking it in. I told him about problems at home, problems at school and even invited him to share problems. He never did of course. Ryou is too proud for that.

" A while back, we found traces of mew aqua after a mysterious girl called Manami transformed. She works for the aliens. The traces match that necklace." He explained himself and then pointed to my necklace, his eyes hungry for knowledge as he stared at it. I looked down at my special pendant, the mew aqua flashing urgently, as it sensed Ryou wanted it.

" That's interesting." I tried to ignore what Ryou really wanted, looking away from my pendant to smile at him. The thirst for knowledge didn't disappear as he knelt down in front of me, brushing his finger across the pendant, making me feel all nervous again.

" Can I please take this for research?" he asks me softly, his face inches from mine. His tone didn't match his question, as giving my pendant up was the last thing on my mind. I shook my head virgously, moving away from him a little so that he was no longer touching it.

" Its special to me." I told him, protecting it with my hands as I clutched it tightly to my chest. He smiled weakly, but couldn't keep his eyes off my pendant.

" It would really help us move things along Masumi." He tried to guilt-trip me with, as he sighed, brushing his hair away from his eyes. I kept shaking my head, but I felt his hands approach the back of my neck, undoing the clasp without permission. Before I knew it, Ryou was standing up, dangling my pendant from his fingers.

" Give it back!" I yelled, my eyes wide as I tried to jump up to reach it, but he took advantage of my height as he held it higher. I stopped jumping up, and felt my eyes brim with tears, at my special pendant beyond my reach. Ryou looked concerned, but I merely shook my head at him as I ran out of the control room, slamming the door shut so he was alone in that room. My neck felt empty without it. All Ryou cared about was his stupid research. That's all he ever cared about. He only wanted me for the pendant.

(Ryou POV)

Throughout my research on the pendant, I discovered it was a similar solution to the mew pendants that Tokyo mew mew needed to transform. Looking down the microscope at a small sample, I frowned at the amount of bubbles in it. The bubbles in the solution, represent the amount of times its been used. Which means.. Masumi transforms. I then recalled the Chimera anima alerts that always ended with nothing, because someone else got there first. I pushed my microscope away from me, shock overpowering my will. The amount of times Masumi came into the café for a chat, her reddish-brown hair catching the light as she played with it during our talks, her dark brown eyes staring at me as I answered her questions and her awkward shuffling of the feet when she approached me. All this time she has looked up to me, adoring me whilst helping us protect earth. Little Masumi. She's so beautiful and strong.. I need to apologize to her.

(Masumi POV)

Ryou called me back into his room, inviting me to sit. My eyes were red and sore after all my tears, and I felt tired and weary. He walked up to me holding my pedant, and reached over to put it back on. I felt tears threatening this time, but it was because Ryou was being so gentle.

" I'm really sorry. I know how special this is to you, and from what I've found out, you are really special too Masumi." He said, rubbing my tears away as he stroked my hair in a comforting manner. I stood up, delicate tears still rolling down my face at Ryou's kindness.

" I'll show you." I whispered, holding the pendant close to my heart as I started to transform. As a light surrounded me, my brown hair absorbed the light as rich golden locks fell just below my shoulders. The light guided my eyes as my dark brown eyes lightened up to a ghostly white that held so much power. My plain clothes became rich as a blooming white dress covered my body, and my hand now held a grand staff which was decorated with fake snakes entwined around a fake pair of wings, poking out from the top of the golden staff. When the transformation finished, Ryou was staring at me in wonderment and I returned the same intense stare. Hopefully now Ryou will look up to me.


	13. Hailey Cook and Ryou Chronicle 12

Hailey Cook and Ryou

It's been a couple of days since I started undergoing changes. It happened when I went to see the new café that had opened. My friends were interested in it; due to the princess palace look it carried. We were sitting admiring the view from the hill above, when a red light emitted from the crown perched on top of the café building. When I felt the light flash in my eyes, I felt sick and went home. Many things happened after that day. Aliens attacking earth. The emergence of the Tokyo Mew Mew supergirl team. I now knew that I could transform into one of those super girls. I just wasn't sure I was confident. Every day I gaze at that pink café from afar, sensing that this was Tokyo Mew Mews base. Today, I was doing the same sensing the activity from inside, but too afraid to approach them. I knew myself and I didn't think I was strong enough. I felt my cheeks glow red as a boy came out from the café, putting away the trash. He came outside often to do small tasks like this and he was absolutely gorgeous. He had blond hair that fell over his eyes, the baby blue colour of them shone from underneath his curtain of blond hair. He looked over at me, frowning as if he had seen me before. I waved awkwardly and began to walk away, knowing he was still staring after me. I didn't think he would follow me.

(Later on)

On my way home I decided I would take a shortcut through the town centre. I felt a sudden feeling of nausea overcome me, and I realised a kirema anima was approaching,. Why do the aliens continue to attack innocent citizens? I whipped around to see Ryou walking towards me, unaware that a kirema anima was following close behind, observing him with its beady eyes due its eagle head on a lion's body. It was really disgusting. I panicked, knowing I couldn't transform in front of him so ducked behind a couple of bins in a alley way whilst people down the street, screamed as they ran away in fright. I fished out my pendant, kissing it lovingly as I hoped that Ryou wouldn't get hurt. My blue top extended into a sapphire blue dress which glittered in the darkness, my jeans disappeared as my legs were left bare, exposing me to the cold. My shiba inu dog-ears popped up on my head, and my tail popped out inquisitively as my transformation was complete. I took a deep breath and jumped out to face the disgusting creature., which was pinning Ryou down with its long claws. I gasped and rushed towards him, slashing the creature's arm with my sword, which glowed red as it cut through the flesh of the enemy. I slashed my sword once more through the air, as it realised its red light into the centre of the creature's eyes, obliterating it into nothing. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, to see Ryou squinting his eyes at me, recognizing my long black hair, which helped to cover most of my face. I simply nodded to him as I bounded away, happy that he was safe.

(Later that night)

I heard a quick rap on my door and frowned a little, skipping down the stairs to answer it. I opened the door slowly, peering around to notice.. Ryou! He looked like he had run here, as he was breathing heavily and his face was red with exhaustion. I blushed a little at the thought that he had ran to my house, but I fully opened the door so that he could step in. as I closed the door behind him, he turned around to face me, his eyes alive with questions.

" You are the unknown dog mew mew that protected me right?" he said, straightening out a newspaper that he was carrying, pointing to the front-page headline. I narrowed my eyes at the article, which had a full-blown picture of me, in my mew mew gear, with a bemused Ryou crouched down behind me. I felt no need to deny it, my face didn't change during my transformation and this picture was a close up.

" Yes." I admitted, looking down at my feet feeling a little ashamed that I hadn't owned up sooner. I felt his hands grab me by the shoulders, I jumped a little but realised he wasn't angry.

" Please join Tokyo Mew Mew. We have needed your help for a long time." He said, his expression one of helplessness. I frowned a little, as I didn't feel ready but his searching eyes made me change your mind.

" Okay." I agreed to it, encouraging a small smile to creep up on his face, which made me smile too. I hope I was going to be of use.

_After that brief encounter, I battled with Tokyo Mew mew everyday. Trying out new attacks, just to get Ryou to notice me. I arrived at the café early every afternoon, just to get some time with him. I found out that he lost his parents to a fire. A fire that was caused by a kirema anima. I think it made me love him even more. He didn't want anyone to go through the same things he did. Did I make him love me at all?_

I was thinking this as everyone left the café, as I finished off clearing the plates away. I wiped my hands on the front of my sapphire blue waitress uniform, feeling like I looked stupid in this uniform. I felt Ryou's presence fill the room, as he sauntered out of his control room to look over the café arrangement as usual. I smiled at him a little, as I retreated into the kitchen to put the plates away.

" Hailey." He said, his voice coming from the doorway. I abandoned the plates on the side and turned to see him leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded.

" Yes?" I asked, backing away a little as he walked towards me, closing the door behind him. I didn't feel scared alone in the room with him, I just don't know what to expect from Ryou. He was so unpredictable.

" I've been meaning to talk to you for a while. Ever since, you have joined this team I have really appreciated your efforts. The team would be nothing without you now." He said seriously, his eyes showing me that this wasn't a lie.

" Its ok." My voice went all squeaky and high, so I cringed at myself looking away from him for a moment.

" That's not all. Its not just the team.. It's me. I was nothing before you. I've never been able to talk about my parents, and being able to talk to you about it was such a relief." He sighed, walking closer to me.

" Ryou." was all I could say to that. I didn't realise he had bottled that up for so long.

" Hailey, I love you." Were the unpredictable words that escaped his mouth, before he leant down and kissed me, sealing away words I could have said. When we broke apart, I blushed violently but he simply smiled at me, stroking my blushing cheek with his finger.

" I love you too, Ryou."


End file.
